


Трудовыебудни Брока Рамлоу

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Обычная неделя агента Рамлоу. Вообще ничего странного.





	Трудовыебудни Брока Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Гидравёрс: Гидра победила, порядок через боль (преимущественно Рамлоу). Ебанатство и мат.

«Как же я, блядь, ненавижу понедельники...» – подумал Рамлоу, сползая на мраморную плиту и сплевывая. На сером полу россыпь красных брызг показалась ему какой-то неуместной. Кэпу, очевидно, тоже: в следующий миг он сделал еще один шаг ближе, наступив на нее тяжелым сапогом. И одной рукой вздернул Рамлоу вверх, вновь припечатав к стене.  
  
– Ты какого черта творишь-то, а? – не то прошипел, не то тихо прорычал Кэп ему на ухо. Миленько у них тут все получалось. Интимно даже как-то. Как если бы его пытался отлюбить бульдозер. – Подставил всю группу. Четырнадцать человек мертвы. Террористы сбежали. Чертежей на моем столе нет. Почему на моем столе нет чертежей, агент?  
  
С каждым словом он, кажется, еще больше сжимал пальцы на горле Рамлоу. Еще и пристукивал его затылком об стену, словно гвозди забивал. Сбесился, не иначе. Рамлоу вообще к его небольшим истерикам был привычен – да и не взвивался Кэп попусту. Работа просто нервная. Но только поприветствовав брюхом железный капитанский кулак, начинаешь понимать, насколько. И немного сочувствовать кретинам, побывавшим на его месте раньше. Потому что у них, в отличие от самого Рамлоу, адекватных причин для промашек не находилось. И кожица помягче была.   
  
– Х-х-х... – попробовал выдавить он, мимоходом осознавая, что перед глазами поплыли круги.   
  
Роджерс ослабил хватку и теперь просто прижимал Рамлоу к стене. Шумно выдохнул носом, зажмурился на пару секунд. Правильно, пускай попустится немного. Негоже капитану так раскидываться ценными кадрами.   
  
– Не хватило... – Рамлоу прокашлялся. Теперь еще неделю будет в горле першить. – Не хватило данных. Новый тип бомбы, я такой еще не видел. Быстро деактивировать ее мы бы не смогли – я приказал убираться оттуда ко всем чертям. Чертежи я тебе сам доставлю, лично. Только...  
  
– Четырнадцать человек! – припечатал Кэп. – Ты угробил дюжину моих людей ни на что. Не новичков – обученных профессионалов!  
  
– Это были и мои люди тоже, – рыкнул Рамлоу в ответ. – И чтобы не угробить больше, надо было бросить все и сбежать. Поэтому я бросил и сбежал. И привел оставшихся тридцать.   
  
Роджерс сжал губы в нитку и отступил. Скорее всего, лупить Рамлоу дальше он не собирался. Что не могло, конечно, не радовать. Но все-таки.  
  
– Ты представляешь, чем это обернется для Гидры?   
  
Рамлоу захотелось завыть. Разумеется – это же Кэп. Он не отпустит его без глубокомысленной нотации, будет сверлить взглядом и чересчур отчетливо произносить каждую фразу, ввинчивая их все, одну за одной, Рамлоу в голову. Про то, что на них лежит ответственность за страну, Гидру и гребанное человечество. Что Капитан устал все и всегда контролировать сам, потому что большинство агентов не понимают всю важность каждого своего чиха. Что Рамлоу – безалаберный мудак, и что Капитан в нем до крайности разочарован.   
  
Но выть на начальство было неприлично – и вообще прощалось только чертовым доберманам самого Кэпа. Поэтому Рамлоу просто прислонился к стене и устало прищурился. Роджерс меж тем медленно, не менее устало прошел к своему столу, коснулся пальцами заваленной бумагами столешницы. Это, кстати, тоже кое о чем говорило: наверняка именно за рабочим столом он об этом чертовом провале и услышал. Поскрежетал зубами, посмотрел на докладывавшегося агента так, что у того коленки поджались инстинктивно... Рамлоу как можно незаметней ухмыльнулся. Его всегда веселил эффект, который Кэп оказывал на людей. Они боялись его – до гребанного трепета внутри – и обожали с той же силой. Наверное, когда он в бешенстве швырнул на стол одну из неизменно аккуратных стопок документов, пришедший к нему мальчишка тоже во все глаза смотрел. К сожалению, заглянуть в его мысли Рамлоу не мог, но ничего необычного там, скорее всего, не было. Все как всегда: всем им от выходок Роджерса приспичивало тут же бухнуться в коленно-локтевую. С двумя, естественно, вариантами: или тут же задницу подставить, или уползти ко всем чертям из-под этого прожигающего в асфальте дырки взгляда. Даже стареющим мешкам с деньгами из Верховного командования – а уж они-то на все лады морды корчили от одного только упоминания о Роджерсе. Ну что ж, сами виноваты. Не надо было создавать чертов Венец генетической мысли. За что боролись.   
  
Мелодичный гул в ушах тем временем прекратился, и Рамлоу отвлекся от зажравшихся бюрократов. Ага, точно – Кэп умолк. И таращился теперь через стол, оперевшись на него обеими руками. Наверное, даже ответа ждал какого-то. Рамлоу потрогал языком разбитую губу и еще раз сплюнул. Все равно мыть.   
  
– Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр! – хрипло выбрехал он, оскалившись.   
  
Роджерс с видом вконец замотанной матери-одиночки слегка свел брови на переносице и сжал ее пальцами, вздохнув.   
  
– Иногда мне кажется, что я какая-то цирковая мартышка с гранатой. И вокруг сборище идиотов, пришедших на меня поглазеть. Ты ни черта не слушал, правильно?  
  
Рамлоу медленно покачал головой.  
  
– Ни слова. Но я, в отличие от других идиотов, хотя бы за билет заплатил, – он криво ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав красноватые зубы. Но тут же нахмурился вновь. – Можешь не сомневаться: я из-под земли достану этих мудаков. Мне мои четырнадцать ребят тоже не за красивые глаза достались. Найду и душу из каждого выну – вместе с чертежами.   
  
Роджерс задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом на свой стол. Опять поднял голову – и в глазах появилась привычная тяжесть. Дерьмо, блядь. Но возможно, чисто теоретически, можно было попробовать зарубить это его величественное геройство на корню. Поэтому Рамлоу неспешно – внутри определенно что-то сдохло полчаса назад! – подошел к столу и тоже нагнулся над ним.   
  
– Могу идти, Капитан? Заштопаюсь, напьюсь. И ты напейся. Прислать Максимофф с ромашковым чаем? А завтра соберу У.Д.А.Р., и двинем убивать террористов.  
  
Помолчали немного. Кэп поразглядывал его, наверно, пытаясь определить, не перегнул ли с воспитательным мордобоем. Но все равно в конце концов фыркнул, усмехнувшись.   
  
– Ты уже свое подвигал. Нет, Брок, теперь твое дерьмо придется разгрести мне. И Ванде, да – так что действительно можешь сказать ей, чтобы поднялась ко мне. Хотя нет, я сам скажу. А тебе вольно. Иди к себе. И на-ка, прихвати, – Роджерс прошел к кожаному дивану и, сжав в руке кожаные ремешки, протянул их Рамлоу.   
  
Твою же мать.   
  
– Давай, давай, бери, – поторопил Кэп. Опять начал потихоньку закипать, кретин. – Режим их ты знаешь, дневную норму тоже. Мне некому их больше оставить: Наташа на задании, а Ванда едет со мной. Не переломишься. Считай это штрафом.   
  
Рамлоу отчетливо услышал в голосе издевку. Вот паскуда-то, а – сплавил своих людоедов и рад.   
  
– И как долго тебя не будет? – хмуро поинтересовался он, почти выдрав из ладони Кэпа собачьи поводки.   
  
– Это уж как получится, – негромко ответил Роджерс. И махнул на него рукой. – Иди. Мне надо собраться. Смотри, чтобы Тони не лез к Баку в миску, он в последнее время начал безобразничать.   
  
– Совсем от рук отбился, – скорбным голосом констатировал Рамлоу, закатив глаза и направившись к выходу. – Черкни открытку, если задержишься.   
  
Он ткнул на кнопку лифта, измазав ее кровью.  
  
«Ненавижу, блядь, понедельники».

  
  
***

  
  
В щеку ткнули мокрым и склизким. Рамлоу поморщился и зашипел: лицо опухло и жгло со страшной силой. Вот он так и знал, что надо было вчера хотя бы парочку раз уклониться для приличия. Тычок повторился – столь же восхитительный, как и первый. Рамлоу приоткрыл правый глаз и увидел над собой черную морду с блестящими внимательными глазами. Поняв, что он проснулся, псина пару раз вильнула недопиленным куском хвоста и от души прошлась по щеке Рамлоу языком. И около дивана тут же нарисовалась еще одна пышущая утренним энтузиазмом морда.   
  
Рамлоу сел, попытался потянуться – и тут же выдохнул, сдувшись. Болело все. Отваливались плечи, ломили ребра, ныл зад. Нет, ну ладно, у Кэпа рука и правда тяжелая, но зад-то за что? Он застыл, вспоминая, как его вчера угораздило приложиться самым сокровенным о стены кабинета. Не дождавшись, пока он отомрет сам, настойчиво гавкнул Тони. Рамлоу от неожиданности вздрогнул.   
  
– Ебанные собаки, и ебанное все, – выскрипел он поврежденным горлом, вываливаясь с дивана. За окном было синевато и тускло. Увидев его на ногах, оба добермана опять завиляли хвостами и понеслись на кухню. Рамлоу споткнулся об их лежак, непонятно как очутившийся посреди комнаты, и поплелся следом.   
  
Псы радостно уткнулись мордами в миски, сам Рамлоу, без особого, однако, счастья, – в стакан с томатным соком. Пять утра на часах было. Пять. Если бы существовала такая возможность, что Кэп решил именно сейчас все бросить и сбежать на Канары, Рамлоу бы немедленно кинулся душить чертовых псин.   
  
Вообще доберманы Кэпа ему нравились. Они выглядели, как гребанные гончие из Преисподней, и были выдрессированы Роджерсом лично, а потому в послушании и точности исполнения приказов давали фору любому придурку с пушкой. Тони был понаглее, Баки – посуровее. Оба обожали издеваться над новобранцами. Иногда Рамлоу специально выглядывал в окно, слыша истошные вопли: от доберманов рядовые бегали красиво. И заборы, и проволока вдруг превращались в такие несущественные мелочи...  
  
Баки глухо зарычал – Рамлоу поднял взгляд от мутной красной жижи в бокале.   
  
– Морду убрал, – скомандовал он Тони. Тот воровато оглянулся и отступил, поджав уши. Потом подумал и потрусил к стулу Рамлоу, положил ему голову на колени. Правильно, накормил – веди на прогулку.   
  
С одной стороны, Рамлоу не видел особой причины для того, чтобы подскочить в пять, а не проспать лишний час и дать мозгам отдохнуть. Но Роджерс с ним не был согласен категорически – и собак вот приучил к раннему подъему. Ну и хрен бы с ним. Просто Рамлоу надрался вчера хорошенько и, если уж на чистоту, не мог точно сказать, когда отрубился. А для доберманов такое понятие, как похмелье, оправданием не считалось. Все в папочку, черти.   
  
Он натянул спортивную куртку, влез в кроссовки, зашипев от прилившей к вискам крови. И почему он это все сейчас терпел? А ясно, почему. Потому что Кэп бегал без футболки...  
  
– Давайте, выметайтесь, – вполне себе добродушно проворчал Рамлоу, указывая псам на дверной проем. Те пронеслись мимо, довольно гавкнув пару раз.   
  
Гидра денег на кадры не жалела: добротные казармы для солдат, небольшие домики для агентов, залы для тренировок. Парк для утренних пробежек вот. Все как у людей, по высшему разряду. Рамлоу не сомневался, что и Роджерс тоже приложил руку к разработке этого чудо-комплекса.   
  
Он вышел на дорожку, размялся, насколько позволило избитое тело. Доберманы уже скакали где-то вдали. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув носом, Рамлоу медленно перешел на бег. Ну а что ему теперь было, плестись, как радикулитной бабке? Вызвали на ковер, отпинали на ковре – какая, к черту, разница. Не помер же.   
  
Баки замедлился, подождал его и побежал по левую руку. Тони до сих пор что-то вынюхивал под одним из деревьев. Ну нагонит, значит.   
  
Все этот Кэп и его футболка. Еще, конечно, абсолютно долбанутый график работы, где все было расписано по минутам, но главное – это футболка. Роджерс «закалялся». И по утрам носился по парку в одних спортивных штанах. Туман, дождь – зима, наконец, – нет, закаляться следовало в любую погоду! Чтобы тело привыкало к тяжелым условиям. Рамлоу всегда подмывало спросить, не хватило ли его телу пары десятков уколов с научной мутью, чтобы закалиться раз и до следующего столетия. Но зубов было жалко, а потому не спрашивал.   
  
Сначала Роджерс, как и все нормальные люди, выходил на пробежки в шесть. Вся проблема, как выяснилось, заключалась как раз в нормальности остальных. И в реакции на полуголого Капитана. На него пялились, за ним пытались угнаться, его незаметно поджидали в парке. В основном одни и те же, полтора десятка где-то, не больше, – но регулярно. Встал тяжкий выбор: менять расписание или все же чем-то прикрывать торс. Ну Кэп и выбрал самое очевидное. Конечно, почему нет. А могли бы, между прочим, и пересекаться иногда.  
  
В боку противно закололо. Рамлоу понял, что немного задыхается, и еще прибавил скорости. В висках задолбило с удвоенной силой.   
  
С другой стороны, было что-то занимательное в том, чтобы иметь такого Совершенного Капитана. Сама эта ситуация с футболкой выглядела настолько по-идиотски, что Рамлоу, услышав ее, вылил бы рассказчику его пиво на голову. Если бы сам был с Кэпом не знаком. А так – верил. Даже сам пару раз видел эту реакцию утром. Роджерс, презрительно фыркая, лично ему поведал. И Рамлоу ржал, как гиена. Но верил. А потом – да, специально высматривал этих несчастных: нельзя же было позволить Кэпу забыть об этом. Тогда же они с Романофф прозвали его Капитаном Аэробика. На такое зубов было не жаль.  
  
Да, их Кэп в своих спортивных штанах на крепкой заднице мог увести за собой войска. Прямо со стадиона. Они бы бежали, не отрывая глаз, до самого Берлина – а там армия противника, возрыдав от вида капитанского пресса, сама открыла бы ворота и начала готовить салюты и шампанское...  
  
Чушь какая-то. Рамлоу остановился у ближайшего ясеня и, опершись на него, постарался отдышаться. В боку кололо уже нестерпимо, мысли путались, а в голове стоял давящий шум. Перед глазами плясали черные пятна. Наверное, переборщил он сегодня...   
  
Он несильно стукнул себя по боку – и тихо охнул. Внутри что-то оборвалось. Рамлоу медленно осел на землю, вяло отпихнув крутившихся вокруг псов. Тони тут же полез облизывать ему лицо, а Баки аккуратно прикусил штанину и потянул на себя. Рамлоу, быстро и неглубоко дыша, попытался подняться и тут же опять сел, чертыхаясь. С ним явно творилась какая-то хрень.   
  
– Найдите мне кого-нибудь, – произнес он невнятно. – Медиков, солдат, Кэпа. Вперед. Приведите хозяина.   
  
Баки, еще раз подергав его за штанину и поняв, что сам Рамлоу не встанет, развернулся и понесся по дороге. Тони подлез человеку под бок и принялся терпеливо ждать. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Белое все. Во рту пересохло. Лампы светили слишком... как это... больно от них было, в общем. И слева еще. Сверху фигура нависла. В гребанной маске.   
  
– Не волнуйтесь, дышите. Вы в госпитале, мистер Рамлоу. Сегодня среда, полдесятого утра. Вчера у вас произошел разрыв селезенки. Помните? Подать вам воды? Мистер Рамлоу.   
  
Мистер Рамлоу пару раз дернулся и, согнувшись пополам, блеванул на голубой врачебный халат. Его рвало желчью – потому что больше все равно ничего не было. Белый кафель прыгал перед глазами, в башке опять долбило, а кретин рядом пытался придерживать его за плечо, что неимоверно бесило.   
  
– Это нормальная реакция, не беспокойтесь. Сейчас все уберут...  
  
– Не трогай меня, блядь! – он скинул с себя руку в перчатке и, утерев подбородок, лег на спину. – И свет погаси. Ярко слишком.   
  
Халат засомневался, глаза над маской забегали.   
  
– Не положено...  
  
Рамлоу повернул голову и попытался изобразить тот самый взгляд, которым Кэп останавливал в полете самые наглые пули. Вроде сработало: халат пошел к выключателю. Ну надо же. А он прям видел себя со стороны – то еще размазанное по койке дерьмище. И чувствовал себя соответствующе. Если даже в таком состоянии его боялись люди... Наводило на мысли. На приятные.  
  
– Есть данные от капитана Роджерса?   
  
Халат обернулся.   
  
– Нет, сэр. Принести вам планшет?  
  
– Да. И от головы что-нибудь. И в бок вколи. Где мои собаки?  
  
– Собаки? – переспросил халат. – А, капитанские песики?..  
  
Левый бок запульсировал, и Рамлоу осознал, что смеется. Почти хихикает. Бедный парень, явно придется его прикончить – после всего вот этого вот, что он тут развел.  
  
– Да, песики. Где мои... – он хрипло расхохотался и тут же взвыл. – С-с-сука... Дай мне гребанное обезболивающее!   
  
Халат испарился из палаты и почти мгновенно вернулся вновь – с парой ампул и планшетом. Ввел болеутоляющее в трубку капельницы – руки у него, надо сказать, не дрожали. Рамлоу пообещал себе еще немного подумать насчет его убийства. Может, врач нормальный получится. Или уже. Хрен их разберет за их масками.   
  
Он пролистал сводку новостей, дожидаясь, пока боль поутихнет. Халат смирно уселся в углу на стул и взял в руки лежавшую рядом раскрытую книгу.   
  
– Уходить ты не собираешься, – полувопросительно уточнил Рамлоу из-за экрана.   
  
– Нет, сэр.   
  
Рамлоу хмыкнул.  
  
– Не могли прислать сестричку с пятым размером?  
  
Халат оживился.   
  
– У сестры Ниддл такой. Хотите, позову ее? Ей как раз поручили пока приглядывать за собаками. Она их кормила утром, расскажет вам, как у них дела.   
  
Рамлоу покосился на халата, пожалуй, даже с уважением. Знай он доберманов чуть похуже, может, и повелся бы. А так... Ему откровенно не хотелось бы встретиться с той бабой, которой доверили их кормить. Ну его к шуту, он и так под капельницей.  
  
– Сиди, сиди, – буркнул он. Халат кивнул и вернулся к чтению.   
  
Про Кэпа не было сказано ровным счетом ничего. А на экран пялиться было больно. Глаза уже после нескольких минут заслезились, буквы поплыли. Рамлоу отложил планшет и уставился в потолок. Потолок медленно плыл по кругу, почему-то навевая на мысли о мороженом в рожках. Или об этих, самых... Ну как их...  
  
Бок приятно покалывал теплой болью. Отгрызть его уже не хотелось. Рамлоу широко зевнул и отключился.   
  
Проснулся он от громких криков. Приподнялся на кровати, стараясь понять, не вывернет ли его опять. Не вывернуло – да и вообще в голове стало попонятней. Туман прошел, остался только тонкий звон. Или не в голове? Да, какого, собственного, черта-то?  
  
Халата в палате не было, как и освещения. За окном уже стемнело, но через приоткрытую дверь светило белым. То и дело кто-то куда-то несся, наперебой выкрикивая какой-то бред про реанимацию. Рамлоу нахмурился и пощупал бок: тот послушно заныл, но пока не разрывался.   
  
Поэтому Рамлоу вытащил иглу из вены и попытался встать. Врачи просто так по ночам не орали. А привычка предполагать худшее нарисовала в обколотом сознании много всего интересного.   
  
Палата покружилась и улеглась, только слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. На стуле рядом нашлись пижамные штаны и футболка. И гребанные белые тапки. Ну да хуй с ними, с тапками.  
  
Нацепив все это добро, Рамлоу вывалился из палаты и поймал за шкирку первого попавшегося врача.  
  
– Что происходит?  
  
– Ведьму привезли. Оперируют, – коротко выпалил тот уже, наверное, в десятый раз за ночь и, вырвавшись, полетел дальше по коридору.   
  
– Твою мать, – прошипел Рамлоу.  
  
Он, держась за стену, дотащился до ближайшего плана эвакуации и, поняв, в какой он части госпиталя, поплелся к операционным.   
  
Если Максимофф попала в переплет и сейчас обтекала кровью под скальпелями, значит, Кэп тоже вернулся. И, как вариант, сейчас грыз зубами стены, пытаясь добиться пропуска в операционную. Надо было успеть доползти и накапать ему валерьянки прежде, чем он случайно убьет какого-нибудь маститого хирурга. Ну или по морде дать – что больше походило на правду.  
  
Рамлоу мимоходом глянул на часы. Пять минут первого. Четверг.

 

  
  
*** 

  
  
  
«Ты бы поискал его.»  
  
– Без сопливых. Он явно не хочет, чтобы его кто-нибудь искал. И мне не надо, я и так знаю, что он в зале.   
  
«И ты, конечно, все всегда делаешь, как он хочет.»  
  
Мысли пролистнули, как стопку фотографий. Останавливаясь, как обычно, на тех, что подальше и поглубже. Рамлоу тряхнул головой.   
  
– Кыш. Я уйду – и кто из них решится подать тебе стакан воды или журнальчик с самыми свежими сплетнями?  
  
«Ммм... Любой, оказавшийся в радиусе двадцати метров? Ну правда, Рамлоу. Стив сейчас точно портит какое-нибудь ценное имущество. Найди его.»  
  
– И тогда он попортит меня, – язвительно добавил Рамлоу, поднявшись со стула. – Лучше бы тебе побыстрее встать на ноги. Смотреть противно.  
  
Ответа не последовало – ему просто отчетливо захотелось влепить себе по лицу. Не без труда сдержавшись, Рамлоу вышел из палаты и, покрутив головой, направился на выход. В зал для тренировок.  
  
Вот правда: психовал Кэп – значит, психовала вся Гидра целиком. Ничего же и не произошло толком. Ну подстрелили ее, ну неудачно. Ну крови она потеряла много. Довезли же, перелили, заштопали. А криков было, как будто она еще по пути из квинджета вывалилась. Потому что Кэп умел навести шороху, когда ему было надо.  
  
Но у него, если уж так присмотреться, особо больше никого и не было. Потому что Роджерс, как ни крути, умел работать головой. Соответственно, доверял только себе – и еще нескольким несчастным. Ведьме, Зимнему, Романофф – и ему вот, Рамлоу. Спрашивал с них, прислушивался к ним. Трясся за них. За каждого по-своему, но за Ванду особенно. Непонятно, как он умудрялся считать самого смертоносного мутанта планеты хрупкой девочкой, которую нужно от всего опекать, – но считал вот.   
  
Поэтому все вчера бегали и орали. Поэтому на операции было сразу три ведущих хирурга, готовых в любой миг друг друга подстраховать. А еще поэтому Кэп сейчас насиловал в зале несчастные груши, очевидно, жалея, что не может врезать зеркалу. Страдалец.  
  
На подходе он почти столкнулся с Пирсом – тот какого-то черта ошивался рядом с тренировочным залом и разве только галстуком не обмахивался. И подкачиваться этому старперу было явно поздно.   
  
Увидев Рамлоу, Пирс расцвел и подошел поближе, встав напротив двери.  
  
– Я как раз вас и искал, агент.  
  
– Неужели, мистер Пирс? – как можно вежливей осведомился Рамлоу. Но получилось все равно как-то ехидно.  
  
– Н-да, – крякнул в ответ директор. – Я могу рассчитывать на ваше содействие в одном деликатном деле?  
  
Рамлоу как можно вежливей промолчал. Но... черт.   
  
– Вы же помните, что завтра у капитана Роджерса фотосессия? – вкрадчиво спросил Пирс.   
  
– Какая еще...  
  
Блядь. Они все-таки... Блядь. Он явно не завидовал фотографу, которому предстояло снимать всю эту клоунаду. Кэп разве не просил отменить это все к чертям? Хотя. Ясно – Кэпа в итоге не спросили.  
  
– Это которая с детишками?  
  
Пирс быстро кивнул.   
  
– Именно, мистер Рамлоу, именно. Нам нужно, чтобы Капитан был в форме. И, как минимум, помнил о том, что завтра ему нужно отбыть в девять. Вы донесете до него?  
  
Донесет, конечно. «Эй, Кэп! Бросай квасить груши, пошли качать на коленках малышню!» Чего ж ты сам к нему туда не зайдешь, умная ты голова?  
  
– Агент? – Пирс явно нервничал. И, кажется, винил в этом именно Рамлоу.  
  
– Так точно.   
  
– Чудно, – сквозь зубы отозвался директор. – Приятного дня.  
  
– Лучше бы удачи пожелал. Ссыкло старое, – пробормотал Рамлоу, толкнув плечом дверь. Напыщенный старик так его взвинтил, что ему было плевать, услышит тот или нет. Если будет желание – вернется.   
  
Внутри предсказуемо никого лишнего не нашлось. Недовольный Роджерс всегда таскал за собой на прицепе вагонетку с мрачными мыслями, которые тут же заполняли собой любое помещение и выпихивали всех в радиусе километра.   
  
Громкие выдохи и очереди ударов помогли быстро вычислить мятущуюся икону Америки – Рамлоу остановился неподалеку и постоял несколько минут, обдумывая, что будет говорить.   
  
Кэпа грызло изнутри – не новость. Он сам вчера завел знакомую шарманку про «Это я все виноват». Поразительный человек: Рамлоу вот дюжину агентов угробил на этой неделе, и кошмары страшные его не мучили. Опустим тот момент, что большинство времени после неудачной операции он был под бухлом и наркотиками. Все равно – раньше тоже проблем со сном не было. Он жалел: о потраченном на их обучение времени, о дырах, образовавшихся в рядах агентов, – их самих жалел тоже. Ну как: погибли, жаль, да. Людей иногда убивают на работе, связанной с поддержанием мира и устранением опасных террористов. Сюрприз-сюрприз. И силком их никто не тащил. Не повезло – и только.  
  
А Кэп что? Зубами он, что ли, собирался эту пулю поймать? Танцевал вот сейчас спиной к нему около груши, отвешивая ей тумаки, каждый раз – с короткими вскриками. И прямо сочился виной. Не уберег, не уволок, за шкирку не оттащил от опасности подальше. Какой нехороший Кэп. Останешься без косточки.   
  
– Как Ванда? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Роджерс.   
  
– Я что, слишком громко шаркаю?  
  
– Госпиталем... пахнешь, – он опрокинул грушу на пол и, выдохнув, все-таки повернулся. – Судя по твоему лицу, она в порядке.   
  
– Спорно. Я с этим лицом и на похороны хожу, – Рамлоу потянулся и снял куртку, оставшись в своей обычной белой футболке. Начал неспешно разминаться, следя за боком. Заживало на нем все, как на собаке, да и врачи свое дело знали – но снова залечь на койку не улыбалось.   
  
Роджерс с сомнением покосился на него.   
  
– Мне сказали, у тебя был разрыв селезенки. Не самый удачный момент для спарринга, – и добавил, потерев шею: – Извини.   
  
– Обращайся, – оскалился Рамлоу.   
  
Кэпу надо было с кем-то помахаться и выпустить уже наконец пар. Покойная селезенка шла к чертям вместе с мусорным ведром.   
  
Роджерс благодарно хмыкнул и встал в стойку. Рамлоу на пробу ударил первым.   
  
Он уже и забыл, когда они в последний раз тренировались вместе. Месяц назад или где-то около. Рамлоу любил хорошую драку, может, даже больше, чем хороший секс. Спорно, но все равно. Кэп сегодня двигался более рвано, чем обычно, будто забывался на пару секунд. А может, жалел его. Мысль Рамлоу не понравилась, и он пробил зазевавшемуся Роджерсу в челюсть. Тот потряс головой, посмотрел ему в глаза – и превратился в Капитана.   
  
У него внутри точно был какой-то тумблер. Рабочий, наверное, и выверенный до миллимысли. Капитан общался с Советом директоров, ходил на миссии, ломал противникам кости. Занимался, в общем, обычной рутиной. Пока Кэп бегал со своими собаками, вдохновлял рядовых – да много чего.   
  
И с Капитаном, кстати, Рамлоу драться нравилось гораздо меньше. Тот не тренировался вместе с тобой, он тренировал тебя, чаще всего – просто гоняя по рингу и мутузя при первой же возможности по чувствительным местам. Быстрее, выше, сильнее, чтоб его.   
  
Ну да ладно, надо так надо. Зато Роджерс прекратил поддаваться и начал играть серьезно. Рамлоу сходу пропустил парочку ударов. И реабилитировался, заехав Капитану по уху. Тот зарычал, бросился вперед. Песня просто.   
  
– Ты знаешь, – начал Рамлоу через некоторое время, в очередной раз увернувшись от кулака, – а ведь завтра большой день.   
  
– Да? – Роджерс еще раз безуспешно попробовал достать его и провел серию коротких ударов, заставив Рамлоу пятиться.  
  
– Угу. Пирс меня тут на порожке встретил. Просил... в ноги тебе кланяться и просьбу его передать... Добровольно-принудительную.   
  
– Какую еще?  
  
– Помнишь все эти лекции про то, что ты у нас... личность публичная?  
  
– Ну, – он практически зажал Рамлоу в углу, но тот ловко увел его назад в центр. – Интервью? Очередной репортаж о работе?  
  
– Лучше! Фотосессия.  
  
Капитан немного притормозил и несколько раз моргнул.   
  
– Где? В приюте?..  
  
Н-да, не сработал план. Все равно началось.  
  
– В приюте, да. Ненадолго, наверное. Приедешь, в лобики поцелуешь, игрушки... раздашь. Делов-то.  
  
– Думаешь? – Роджерс нехило вдарил ему по плечу, заставив поморщиться.   
  
Рамлоу хотел пошутить что-то про дружеское похлопывание – но чуть опять не получил удар, уже по лицу. Капитан, кажется, заигрался. Или...  
  
– Эй, Кэп... Ты бы... Полегче – твою!.. – Роджерс все же загнал его в угол и теперь сосредоточенно пытался вытряхнуть из него всю пыль.   
  
– Этот приют. Для сирот. Агентов. Погибших. При. Исполнении, – он лупил не переставая, смотрел куда-то сквозь. На Пирса, наверное. Или еще на кого. И этого «того» он, видимо, сейчас хотел перемолоть в пюре. А бил почему-то по Рамлоу.   
  
– Кэп. Кэп! Эй! – он изловчился и пнул Роджерса по голени, заставив того зашипеть и отпрянуть на секунду. А потом и вовсе замереть, тяжело дыша.  
  
Он еще пару раз моргнул и оперся о стену рядом с головой Рамлоу, помассировав рукой глаза. Посмотрел устало и зло.  
  
– Я не поеду. Я просил Пирса этого не делать. Просил? Я не могу.   
  
И вот сейчас очень пригодилась бы ласковая женская рука. А ни одной из этих девиц тут как раз и не было.   
  
– Это же просто дети, – на пробу произнес Рамлоу. Ему правда хотелось найти что-нибудь подходящее к случаю. Но страдать он, по всей видимости, просто не умел.  
  
Кэп покачал головой.   
  
– Не просто. Я ответственен за смерть их родителей. Каждого. А Пирс хочет, чтобы я играл с ними в шпионов и улыбался на камеру, – он сжал и разжал кулак. Рамлоу понял, что не может винить старика. Нет, он винил, конечно, – потому что тот был трусливый мудак. Но соваться с такими новостями к Кэпу он не стал мудро.   
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что ты сейчас чушь спорол, да? Хотя без вопросов, прозвучало красиво. Но я все равно не вижу тебя с огромной пушкой убивающего родителей на глазах у орущих младенцев.   
  
Кэп зло фыркнул и посмотрел на потолок.  
  
– Я отдавал приказы. Я приказал каждому из них пойти на смерть. Это было нужно, и все равно...  
  
Потрясающий человек. Незамутненный.  
  
– Давай начнем с того, что не ты, а Гидра, – как же Кэп его этим бесил. Наверное, дай ему волю, он бы и ответственность за Копье Судьбы на себя взял. Сам там был и Иисуса тыкал.   
  
– Брок. Я – Гидра, – тихо произнес Роджерс. Без драмы даже – просто как констатацию факта. – Все ее решения – мои.   
  
– И посмотри, как прекрасно все работает, – зачарованно сказал Рамлоу. Сильно, сильно... Давненько Кэп ему таких занятных вещей не говорил.  
  
Тот рассмеялся.   
  
– Да уж. Поэтому те дети стали сиротами, а Ванда чуть не умерла над Атлантикой.   
  
Рамлоу вздохнул и закатил глаза на секунду.  
  
– Ну не умерла же. А ты и рад себя накру...  
  
– Я представил, что умерла, – перебил его Кэп. – Я держал ее и слушал дыхание. А оно было слабым, очень. Несколько раз я наклонялся к ней вплотную – и не слышал. Мне казалось, – он провел рукой по волосам, облизнулся и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, – что вот сейчас, еще немного, и все. Она уйдет. Потому что какой-то ублюдок с мнением метко стреляет. Потому что она смотрела в другую сторону. На меня. А я, – Кэп стукнул по стене в паре миллиметров от уха Рамлоу, – Я. Ее. Не. Защитил! А тут! Ты! Со своей! Ебанной! Селезенкой! Из-за! Меня!  
  
Он молотил по стене с остервенением молодого быка. Совсем рядом, чуть-чуть левее – и от лица Рамлоу осталось бы малоаппетитное месиво. Бил и бил, припечатывая стенке свои комплекс бога и вину. А Рамлоу смотрел не дыша и старался... просто не дрогнуть. Для начала.   
  
Наконец Кэп выдохся и уткнулся лбом в образовавшуюся впадину. Рамлоу тихо выдохнул и сглотнул. Осторожно похлопал его по плечу.   
  
– Ну как, полегчало?   
  
Кэп не ответил, и Рамлоу сжал пальцы чуть сильнее.   
  
– Если подумать, ты, конечно, та еще мразь, – Роджерс напрягся. Надо было договаривать быстрее. – Мы вообще все твари. Копошимся в своем гнезде, стреляем, людей убиваем. Какие-то правила придумали... Я имею в виду, ты посмотрел бы вокруг-то. Голод, война, теракты. Дети Африки вон изголодались уже все. И мне порой кажется, что ты – единственная мразь, которой есть до этого дело. И до моей селезенки. Так что давай завязывай с этим дерьмом, пошли нажр... Ебанный в рот, блядь, Стив!  
  
Капитан отлип от стены и повернул к нему окровавленную физиономию. Рамлоу, сообразив, в чем дело, схватил его за запястье правой руки и помахал у того перед носом красновато-бурыми пальцами, с содранными до мяса костяшками.   
  
– Еб твою мать, Кэп! Мог бы просто оформить к Ведьме свободное посещение! Идем в госпиталь. Мудило пиздоглазое. 

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Люди, которые бодро выглядели в пятницу утром, все были от Сатаны. Все вокруг трепались про утро понедельника – но в понедельник-то все как раз было неплохо. В отличие от.  
  
Рамлоу рывком открыл дверь и уставился взглядом в ненавистные голубые глаза. Кэп прямо-таки светился желанием скорее заскочить в авто и умчаться на любимую работу. Потому что Кэп был больной ублюдок и маньяк. И рука у него теперь болталась на перевязи, отчего плащ держался на одних плечах. Идиот, блядь.   
  
Рамлоу сонно провыл что-то подобающее случаю и пошел одеваться, не закрывая дверь.   
  
– И тебе доброго утра, – негромко отозвался Роджерс, проходя за порог.   
  
Он устроился на диване, расставив ноги в начищенных сапогах, и откинулся головой на спинку. Рамлоу задумчиво посмотрел на него, вспоминая, куда вчера задевал куртку. Он искренне надеялся, что после вчерашнего шоу мозги у Кэпа встали на место, а совесть, довольно урча, улеглась спать до следующего раза. Пирсу нужна была чертова фотосессия, а несчастным детишкам – Герой. И если бы этот Герой вдруг принялся стучать по стенам и вопить, они бы не оценили. Как все-таки хорошо, что Ведьма умела все доносить до Кэпа популярно. Рамлоу был уверен: она мысленно закрутила ему яйца в такую мертвую петлю, что все сожаления вывалились. Там по лицу было видно – у него нечасто глаз дергался.   
  
Ну тут надо было отдать должное: в такие моменты он Вандой почти восхищался. Уважал, по крайней мере. Без нее сладить было бы гораздо тяжелее.  
  
Выудив куртку с подоконника, Рамлоу на всякий еще раз покосился на своего капитана. Он пялился в потолок и что-то там осмысливал. И это было неплохо – блядской морщины меж бровей, каждый раз как по часам предвещавшей какую-нибудь новую бурю, сейчас там не было. Кэп укладывал для себя что-то новое. Возможно, даже полезное. Сейчас уложит и будет придерживаться до второго Пришествия.   
  
– Не зажило? – кивнул Рамлоу на его руку.  
  
– Сказали, к вечеру будет как новая, – Кэп перевел на него взгляд и улыбнулся кончиками губ. Ему, разумеется, было неловко за вчерашнее. Это только Рамлоу привык к его концертам – примерно раз в полгода, не чаще. Роджерс копил, набухал, аккуратно приминал всех своих тараканов, пока они не начинали распирать изнутри. Ну болван же. Хотя – к мозгоправу не ходит, так хоть Максимофф есть.   
  
– А как же детишек на плечах покатать?  
  
Кэп тихо рассмеялся, опустив голову.   
  
– Справлюсь и одной.   
  
– Не передумал? – безразлично поинтересовался Рамлоу.   
  
– Нет. Пусть так. Мы с Вандой поговорили, и... Что? – он слегка нахмурился.   
  
– Нормально. Поднимайся, я все, – надо было сдержаться, конечно, и не фыркать. Но нет.   
  
Ехать было недолго. На подъезде Рамлоу решил еще раз прогнать все с самого начала:  
  
– Ты с этими, – он кивнул головой на пристроившийся за ними трейлер журналистов, – заходишь в дом, я – на соседнюю крышу. И еще пара ребят страхует с подступов. Времени тебе не больше трех часов. Потом назад. Автографы давать можно, прямо с горшка стартовать мстить за любимую тетушку малютки Питера – нельзя. Запомнишь?  
  
Стив с улыбкой поморщился. Он сегодня вообще выглядел каким-то чересчур умиротворенным. Рамлоу всерьез задумался, не могли ли ему подмешать чего в кофе – из новых разработок.   
  
– Мы же не базу штурмовать едем, Брок. Ты пойдешь со мной. Развеешься немного. Остальных размещай, как нравится, – он положил на плечо замершему Рамлоу здоровую руку.   
  
– Скажи мне, они точно...  
  
– Не обсуждается.   
  
Ну заебись, что. Хотя – в свете последних новостей – «надо же, какая оказия». Он в очередной раз убедился в том, что чувство юмора у Кэпа все же было, просто всегда не там и не по делу. Захотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое – у него даже варианты имелись. Но, во-первых, особой разницы действительно не было никакой, а во-вторых, ну его к шуту, этого Кэпа. Он и так только что обеспечил себе нехилый такой аттракцион.   
  
Ага. Ну теперь хоть понятно было, чего он приперся такой довольный. Наверное, еле до утра дотерпел, чтобы выложить ему свою гениальную идею.  
  
Автомобиль мягко тормознул у ворот приюта. Знатного, между прочим, такого здания белого кирпича, со своей землей и даже декоративным озерцом. И тут не оплошали.   
  
Из окон высунулась круглая бледная физиономия. Высунулась, скрылась, а через несколько секунд их уже стало четыре. Потом девять. Тринадцать.   
  
У Рамлоу по спине побежали мурашки.   
  
Он никогда с детьми не знался и, по образу жизни, уже и не собирался вовсе. Было некогда, особо не хотелось, ему хватало доберманов. А дети означали визг, сопли, слюни и ор. И общаться с ними он не умел от слова совсем.   
  
Кэп, вылезший вслед за ним, усмехнулся чему-то своему и, еще раз хлопнув Рамлоу по плечу, зашагал по гравию, приветственно задрав ладонь.   
  
– Помни, они боятся тебя больше, чем ты их, – весело бросил он через плечо.  
  
Двустворчатая деревянная дверь открылась, и ад наступил.   
  
Или. Ну, может быть. Он погорячился.   
  
Рамлоу сидел в не слишком удобном кресле-мешке и учил двух самых любопытных пацанят, из чего состоит пистолет. Каждый раз под очень пристальным взглядом Кэпа повторяя, что это лишь средство обороны и применять его следует в крайнем случае. Пацанята ахали, охали и просили потрогать. Рамлоу, воровато оглянувшись, разрешил – ненадолго и не касаясь спускового крючка. К его удивлению, обошлось без трупов.  
  
Все вообще пока выглядело довольно терпимо: их провели в игровую, светлую и достаточно большую, чтобы вместить шумящих кретинов с камерами. Выдали им два десятка десятилеток, ну, плюс-минус пару лет, и сказали чувствовать себя естественно. Естественно, Рамлоу сразу шлепнулся в кресло в самом углу. И скоро почему-то обрел благодарную публику.   
  
Большинство мальчиков – и все девочки, – конечно же, сразу обступили Кэпа и начали активно знакомиться. Тот ежесекундно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, кивал, широко улыбался и говорил каким-то предельно странным голосом. Рамлоу даже поначалу казалось, что тот с какого-то хрена вдруг начал мурлыкать. И вообще у него в секунду настал когнитивный диссонанс и прострация во все поля – у него, к примеру, два года ушло на то, чтобы Кэп на несколько минут настолько обнажился. Еще и перед журналистами.   
  
Он как-то даже растерялся – ну и принялся, по привычке, разбирать один из пистолетов. Которые, спасибо неожиданным идеям Роджерса, притащил с собой в детский дом. И вот тут его настигла своя минута славы. Обернувшись на секунду, один из мальчишек блеснул глазами и дернул другого за рукав форменного джемпера. Пацаны переглянулись и бочком поползли в сторону угла.   
  
– Чего? – настороженно спросил Рамлоу, увидев рядом с низким прозрачным столом, на котором он разложил внутренности пистолета, две любопытные физиономии.  
  
– Привет, – так же настороженно отозвался один из мальчишек. – Я Адам, это Брайан. Что ты делаешь?   
  
И в этот момент Кэп обернулся на него в первый раз. Округлил на секунду глаза, но потом, углядев что-то на лице Рамлоу, фыркнул и опять скрылся в толпе девчонок.   
  
– Можно мы посмотрим? – попросил Брайан. Он выглядел помладше своего приятеля, но смотрел более деловито и прицельно.   
  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.   
  
– Ну садитесь.   
  
Как-то так получилось, что через час, один за другим, большинство мальчишек потихоньку переползло слушать про военные операции и новые модели винтовок – в то время как девочки и пара-тройка мальчиков с присущей детям скрупулезностью разрисовывали Стиву гипс.   
  
Фотографы, кажется, бились в экстазе. Они столько раз перебегали с места на место, перетаскивая оборудование, что наверняка успели наснимать на неплохое портфолио. Один из них даже попытался сфотографировать Рамлоу – но прежде, чем тот успел открыть рот, Кэп очень вежливо попросил больше его не снимать и вообще переключиться на что-нибудь другое.   
  
Еще через час, когда от них уже ничего никому не было надо, а рука Кэпа превратилась в цветную мешанину осьминогов, цветов и взрывов, в игровую зашла приятного вида женщина в синем и сообщила, что пришло время ланча.   
  
– Уже? – легкомысленно спросил Рамлоу. К счастью, за недовольным гомоном детских голосов его было не слышно. Он предпочел думать, что да.   
  
Воспиталка была непреклонна. Детям дали пять минут на прощание с кумиром, – во время которого у Кэпа взяли бесчисленное множество автографов, а Рамлоу даже пару раз обняли, – и увели есть сэндвичи. Стив до последнего махал здоровой рукой и улыбался во все лицо, после чего коротко переговорил с фотографами и кивнул Рамлоу.   
  
Обратно они ехали, конечно, молча. Но Кэпа так и подмывало, видно было. Он смотрел в окно, колупал ногтем гипс, закидывал ногу на ногу. И косился изредка.   
  
– Просто заткнись, Кэп, – наконец подыграл ему Рамлоу.   
  
– Я молчал, – очень довольно ответил тот.  
  
– Вот и молчи.   
  
Вечером он притащил то фото, на котором Рамлоу читал лекцию об уходе за оружием.   
  
– В следующий раз поедешь со мной, – безапелляционно заявил Стив.  
  
– Обязательно. Может, они наконец заплетут тебе косички, – буркнул Рамлоу, захлопнув перед его смеющейся мордой дверь.

  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
Лифты у них были дико медленными. Он не в первый раз замечал уже.  
  
«Ты не мог бы подняться? Есть что показать.»  
  
Бля, да он бы пешком быстрее дошел.   
  
Рамлоу прошелся из угла в угол и сцепил руки на груди. Побарабанил пальцами по локтям, задумчиво попялился на них. Нервы, что ли?.. Да ну не. Проще. Трахаться хотелось – до скрежета зубовного. А лифт, чтоб он раскололся к чертям, полз вверх как на последнем издыхании.   
  
Надо думать, Кэп не просто так его к себе вызывал в субботу вечером. Да еще и в кабинет – можно сказать, повезло. Стив редко позволял повалять себя по рабочему столу. Хотя, Рамлоу был уверен, в душе ему было по вкусу опускаться голой задницей на доставшие за день документы. Сам Рамлоу бы, к примеру, очень был рад. Он и свои-то бумажки заполнял со скрипом, а у него их было раз в кучу меньше, чем у Кэпа.   
  
Тридцать первый... Тридцать второй...   
  
Он вдруг подумал, что Стиву может быть нужен от него какой-нибудь совет. Или отчет. Или еще какая-нибудь рабочая мелочь, никак не связанная с сексом. Мысль, надо сказать, особого оптимизма не внушила – хотя, конечно, сильно смахивала на правду.   
  
С другой стороны, какого хрена, спрашивается? У него еще с понедельника колом стояло от одной мысли о том, что он нагнет Кэпа в том же кабинете, где тот им о стены стучал. И Кэп вздохнет, уступит и прогнется – потому что надо иногда и Гидре зад подставлять. Раз уже он у нас теперь Гидра.   
  
И это был только понедельник – а за эту неделю его еще успели исслюнявить в дружеском порыве, укатать на больничную койку, выпнуть с этой койки и вручить в зубы детей на попечение. А потом они еще и в детдом поехали.   
  
В общем, если Стив не собирался сегодня воздавать Рамлоу по делам его, то стоило, пожалуй, обидеться и тоже уйти в террористы. Им и внимания больше, и жизнь у них, прямо скажем, полегче.   
  
Лифт наконец застыл и открылся. Рамлоу не торопясь шагнул внутрь: как бы ни хотелось, с ходу наскакивать на Кэпа было невежливо. Вдруг у него там все вышестоящее руководство за круглым столом заседает. А он тут при них его... Очевидно, думать об этом не стоило.  
  
Но и руководства в кабинете не оказалось. Зато доберманы дремали в своем углу на мягком лежаке. И Кэповы девицы имелись в количестве двух штук. И имелись тут было самое подходящее слово.   
  
Стив сидел за столом, упершись в него локтями, и негромко беседовал с Вдовой. Усевшаяся прямо на столешницу Максимофф игралась с ее кулоном, позвякивая им и с ложной скромностью глядя Наташе в глаза. И все знали, чем это закончится. Опять.   
  
– Вернулась? – поинтересовался Рамлоу, подойдя поближе. Стив кивнул ему и приподнял уголки губ. – Как Африка?  
  
– Песок, солнце и потные мужчины с золотыми зубами, – кратко описала Вдова.   
  
Рамлоу не был точно уверен, куда точно и зачем Кэп ее отправлял, но отсутствовала она долго. Недели три, пожалуй. Сейчас отчитается, и Ведьма утащит ее в какой-нибудь темный уголок понадежнее, предаваться страстной женской любви. Терпение – добродетель, так, кажется?  
  
Максимофф повернула к нему голову. Дурной знак. Ухмыльнулась и сверкнула краснющими глазами – и это-то уже точно грозило вылиться в какую-нибудь новую больную игру.   
  
Очень медленно Ведьма оперлась на столешницу обеими руками и потянулась вперед. Наташа посмотрела на нее очень терпеливо, принимая правила игры, и сделала полшага вперед, одной рукой мягко обхватив ее за талию. Кэп усмехнулся и покачал головой, откинувшись в кресле.   
  
– Брок, в двух словах. Что у нас нового за три недели? – спросил он с ленцой. К своим попал, смотри-ка, расслабился. Как король на троне развалился.   
  
Ведьма тихо рассмеялась и аккуратно лизнула Наташу в губы. У Рамлоу на секунду помутнело в глазах. Он на всякий случай сделал шаг назад и потряс головой. Ну не мог он по достоинству оценить все эти игры разума. Его ущербный ум активно сопротивлялся любому несанкционированному вторжению.   
  
– Брок, – тихо позвал Кэп, выжидательно глядя на него с трона.   
  
Ванда, ну твою же мать.   
  
Та открыто рассмеялась и прижалась ближе к Вдове, промурчала что-то ей в щеку, потянулась поцеловать. Губы у Наташи, наверное, были мягкие, очень. Ей же по статусу положено – спецагент, задания разные бывают... И говорила она всегда мягко. Целовать ее должно было быть очень приятно.   
  
– Провели одну крупную и четыре некрупных операции, – выдавил Рамлоу, пытаясь вытурить Ведьму из головы и отвлечься уже наконец от того, что Кэп сидел, положив ногу на ногу, на гребанном, мать его, троне. Позолоченном, обитом черным бархатом, как из дорогого порно фильма. – Освободили заложников, устранили нескольких подрывников.   
  
Он очень хотел перестать говорить, как пришибленный прикладом имбецил, но... Да ну и брехня это все: теперь ему ничего, кроме секса, и не хотелось. В голове плясали картинки обнаженной выгибающейся Наташи напополам с закусывающим губы от удовольствия Стивом. Может, его прямо на троне можно было бы взять. Раза два. И у окна еще – ему нравилось пугать Стива тем, что его кто-нибудь ненароком увидит. Тот смешно упирался и хмурил брови. И кончал.   
  
– Капитан чертежи достал. Ценой сил, крови и истерики...   
  
Наташа уже начала медленно укладывать Ведьму на стол, не прекращая скользить узкими ладонями по ее легкой черной накидке. Через ткань ощущения казались даже ярче. Они долго не виделись.   
  
Стив смотрел на него через стол, улыбаясь и полностью игнорируя то, что происходило у него перед носом. Развлекался, значит.   
  
Рамлоу облизнул губы и подошел к нему вплотную, оперся рукой на фальшивый трон.  
  
– Ну и что, долго ты еще собираешься веселиться? Мне уже начало надоедать, – спросил он, нависнув над Стивом и стараясь стоять ровно. Вело дико. Если Ведьма хотела устроить оргию, то в скором времени у нее это могло даже получиться.   
  
Стив тихо хмыкнул.  
  
– Ладно, девочки. Хватит. Идите к себе – в понедельник жду вас в девять.   
  
Ведьма разочарованно вздохнула. Рамлоу почувствовал, как пропадает тяжесть в затылке. Он снова был только собой. И хотел только Кэпа. Хотя кое-что из показанного и впрямь было очень недурно.   
  
– Приятных выходных, – мягко попрощалась Наташа, взяв Ванду за руку.   
  
– Оставить тебе атрибутику? – весело поинтересовалась та.  
  
– Обойдусь.   
  
До лифта они дошли в обнимку. Интересно, дотерпят до дома-то? Хотя нет. Не интересно.  
  
На пах легла теплая ладонь.   
  
– Ну надо же, Брок, – с укором заметил Стив. – Это ли не повод для ревности?  
  
– Как по мне, так это повод вмазать по лицу хорошенько, – отозвался Рамлоу, проницательно глядя ему в глаза. – За неуместный юмор.   
  
Стив поднялся на ноги и подался ближе.  
  
– Вполне невинный.  
  
Рамлоу опустил взгляд, ухмыльнулся. И притер Кэпа к многострадальному столу, пройдясь рукой по его брюкам.   
  
– Серьезно? – ухмыльнулся он. Ладно, пожалуй, для субботы следовало сделать исключение. В конце концов, они были наедине и на взводе. Чего уж лучше.  
  
Стив шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза на секунду. Рамлоу обожал, когда он так делал. Сам жест. Все – отпустил, ослабил себе поводок, держи и делай, что хочешь. Прямо как и надо.  
  
Он пихнул его вперед, Стив послушно сел, позволил развести бедра. Стянул с Рамлоу футболку и ощупал шрам. Тот еще болел, конечно, собака – но что, обезболивающие только для нариков придумали? С ними было вполне недурно.   
  
– Не больно?  
  
Рамлоу вместо ответа смял его идеально уложенную прическу и притянул Стива к себе, укусив его за нижнюю губу. Тот отзывчиво застонал и ответил, приоткрыв рот. Рамлоу любил целовать его – преимущественно потому, что ему это позволяли. Он прямо дурел от осознания, кого и как он целует. Нежничать он не умел в принципе. Поэтому Стив шипел, стонал, иногда даже поскуливал тихо. Терся пахом и не отстранялся.   
  
– Блядь, Кэп, – выдохнул Рамлоу довольно.   
  
Стив неодобрительно блеснул глазами – и охнул от очередного укуса. Четкими аккуратными движениями принялся расстегивать рубашку, может, только немного спеша. Когда он закончил, Рамлоу сдернул ее и повалил Стива голой спиной на столешницу. Прошелся языком по сильной шее, еще раз больно укусил, поставив ярко-красную метку. Все равно сойдет через час, зато приятно. И прижался кожа к коже – Стив очень такое любил. Он вообще любил постель, полную наготу и беззащитность. Будь его воля, он бы, наверное, каждую ночь спал голяком в одной с Рамлоу кровати. И вот именно поэтому сам Рамлоу ночевал с ним крайне редко. Считай, по праздникам.   
  
Сейчас был небольшой праздник. Стив приподнялся и потянул вниз расстегнутые брюки, вместе они спустили и их, и трусы к лодыжкам, оставив болтаться где-то внизу, за пределами внимания. Рамлоу царапнул Стива по соскам, под громкий вздох облизал руку и обхватил его член. Стив довольно зажмурился, двинул бедрами пару раз, на пробу. Красивый, идеально красивый сукин сын – и даже, блядь, не стесняется.   
  
Рамлоу потянулся к нижнему ящику стола. Ну надо же, здесь.   
  
– Ты же сказал, что личным вещам в кабинете не место. И что выбросил ее, – язвительно произнес он, спуская брюки и нанося смазку на прижатый к животу член.   
  
– Соврал, – честно выдохнул Стив. Ему, как обычно, уже не было дела до бытовых мелочей. Он получал удовольствие и не собирался отвлекаться.   
  
Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и загнал в него сразу три пальца. Стив охнул и насадился сильнее. И оказался не таким уж тугим, как Рамлоу думал.   
  
– Ты, я смотрю, особо не скучал, – ухмыльнулся он, еще раз ведя короткими ногтями от горла Стива и вниз, к паху.   
  
Тот только громко сглотнул и двинул бедрами.   
  
– Давай, быстрее. Хватит уже, – прошептал он быстро.   
  
– Куда торопимся? Только не говори, что у тебя через полчаса еще одно ебанное совещание.   
  
Стив с досадой глянул на него, приподнявшись на локтях.   
  
– Никаких совещаний. Но я Богом клянусь, Брок, не...  
  
Рамлоу решил не дослушивать – не церемонясь вошел почти на всю длину. Хотел быстрее – он солдат хороший, приказы сверху исполняет четко.  
  
Стив от неожиданности громко и как-то отчаянно вскрикнул. Непонятно с чего вскочили и зарычали спросонья псы. Защищать собрались, наверное.   
  
– Тихо, – скомандовал Стив, облизнувшись. – Лежать. Все в порядке.  
  
Доберманы с ворчанием улеглись. Рамлоу даже обрадовался: ну а вдруг его Капитана будут насиловать враги? Их мальчики вполне способны обеспечить отсутствие любых орудий преступления.   
  
Он смотрел на двигающего бедрами в такт его движениям Стива, толкался в него, слушал стоны. Сам-то он был не особо громкий – со Стивом не сравнить. Тот не стеснялся, стонал всегда на все лады. Не то чтобы это не заводило дико и не вызывало желания трахать его до самой гребанной смерти.   
  
Наконец его стоны стали короткими, рваными и даже жалобными немного. Рамлоу потянулся рукой к его члену и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица и стараясь попадать в ритм, начал дрочить ему. Стив в ответ закусил губу и благодарно посмотрел на него.   
  
– Давай сильнее... Все сильнее.   
  
– Обожаю тебя, блядь.   
  
Все, это была окончательная отмашка. Теперь можно было отпустить тормоза и вбиваться на полную, сжимать его член до боли, слушать, как Стив почти кричит и отчаянно подмахивает, выгибаясь от удовольствия. И кончает с громкими стонами, зажмурившись и широко раскрыв рот, напрягая каждый мускул. Рамлоу этого одного хватало, чтобы и самому кончить через несколько минут, почти лежа на Стиве и до крови прокусывая ему плечо. Этот светлый образ у него в памяти был вбит настолько крепко, что иногда всплывал в самые неподходящие ситуации и мешал работать. Спать на затяжных миссиях. Дрочить только не мешал. И никуда было не деться от него, один раз увидев. Совершенный Стив. Без Кэпов и Капитанов. Чистый концентрат. И Рамлоу бы отдал любую руку или ногу на выбор, чтобы никогда его и не забывать. Ну вдруг до старости доживет. Деменция, маразм, все дела.   
  
Кажется, его опять несло не туда. Во рту был металлический вкус крови. Он кое-как вышел из Стива и свалился с ним рядом. Надо было обождать полчасика. И повторить. И еще обождать.   
  
Стив, горячий, как дьявольское пекло, прижал его к себе и прикрыл глаза.   
  
– Знаешь что. Может быть, устроим завтра выходной? – спросил он шепотом.  
  
– Серьезно? – лениво откликнулся Рамлоу. – Пошлешь всех и проваляешься весь день?  
  
– Ну не в одиночку же.   
  
Рамлоу хмыкнул и выдохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Выходной – это хорошо. Это никаких солдат, тренировок, поздний завтрак и куча секса с совершенным Стивом.  
  
Выходные Рамлоу любил.


End file.
